Pain and Pleassure
by Kazduit
Summary: Jace has been having dreams of a certian vampire and desperately wants to find out why. But will he like the answers he gets? Simon and Jace Slash w/ some biting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a one shot because I feel like there are few to man Jimon stories on here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactes :(**

Jace was sitting awake in his bed starring at the blank wall but seeing the dream he just had flash before his eyes as if it was still happening. He could handle the nightmares he thought. He could handle being ripped in two by guilt but he couldn't handle wanting something so badly that it becomes a necessity for survival and having that one thing be Clary's dim-witted, downworlder, sidekick.

Jace was going crazy. That must be it. That was the only thing that could explain why he couldn't stop thinking about the night he had let Simon feed from him and how good it felt when he did. His inner monologue was briefly interrupted when he heard familiar footsteps walking down the hall. Alec was home, which meant he wasn't at Magnus's. Knowing this was his only chance Jace sprang from his bed and quickly got dressed before leaving the institute.

When he got outside Jace realized that he somehow had let morning sneak up on him while he was sitting in his room. He was let into Magnus's building by an elderly man who was leaving when he got there. He knocked on the door and Magnus immediately answered probably thinking he was Alec. When the door swung open Magnus's cat eyes showed surprise but only briefly then he let Jace in and offered tea which Jace declined.

"So Jace what is it the institute wants from me now?" Manus asked sitting down on the chair opposite from Jace. "Nothing I know of, I'm not here on institute business." Jace replied. He could only imagine what Magnus read from that. "Oh personal call then, haven't I done you enough favours yet?" Normally Jace would come up with some kind of witty sarcastic retort but he came for answers not small talk. "I've been having these dreams lately." Jace didn't know where to start or if he could even tell Magnus everything. He had never had this kind of problem before. He had never had dreams about someone like this before.

"There are some things about your life I really don't need or want to know shadow hunter." Jace didn't even acknowledge the comment. "What do you know about the after effects of a vampire feeding on someone?" Magnus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is this about that vampire boy?" Jace nodded. "Simon. I can't stop thinking about him biting me." Magnus smiled and Jace looked to his feet. "Is that what you're dreaming of?" Jace just nodded again not wanting to make eye contact with the sparkly warlock. "Do you want it to happen again?" Jace had to think about that did he want to do it again and if he did what would that mean?

Unfortunately he wasn't able to finish that train of thought as his phone started ringing in his pocket. It was Clary, she wanted them to all go out and do something together as a group. Jace didn't even bother containing a groan of annoyance, the only group outings he enjoyed were shadow hunting. She gave him the address of some coffee shop and he left Magnus's with more questions than answers. A block away from the coffee shop Jace got a text message from Magnus. _To answer your question vampire bites can be extremely pleasurable when not forced on their victims. Did yours feel good? _Jace considered not replying but he knew that if he didn't Magnus would twist it to mean something other than that he didn't want to tell him. So stopping just outside the coffee shop he replied. _You have no idea. It was better than sex. _

When he walked into the coffee shop he noticed everyone was already there. Iz and Clary were sitting in a corner talking in hushed voices and Alec was ordering at the counter. Jace was relieved to not see the object of his recent torment and went to sit beside Clary. A few minutes later Alec sat down with two cups of coffee, passing one to Jace. Jace gave Alec one of his if you don't know him you wouldn't see it smiles and went back to listening to Iz's story about her latest 'boyfriend'. Pitching in snide, teasing remarks where he could.

All in all Jace was okay with how the day was going. That is until he heard the door open and not much else as a certain Daylighter walked in. Clary moved over as Simon pulled up a chair, putting him right beside Jace. Jace's gaze couldn't help but linger on Simon's mouth. Jace's phone lit up with a text from Magnus. It as if he knew exactly what Jace was thinking. _Be careful Nephilim. These kinds of things tend to ruin friendships. _

Jace choked on his coffee, which spurred on multiple inquires as to his well being. But all Jace could focus on was the one person at the table who said nothing. Chancing a glance at Simon he noticed how tired and well hungry the boy looked. Simon looked over at him and they made eye contact for a brief moment before they both quickly looked away. Jace shrugged it off and went back to focusing on the conversation. It was another hour before Jace could escape back to the institute.

-Later that night-

Screw it, Jace didn't care anymore. He couldn't prolong his agony. He didn't care if it was wrong or if it would ruin their friendship, not that they had much of a friendship to begin with. As he made his way through the dark back alleys of New York everything was quiet. It was late but he knew Simon would still be up, debating over whether he could last another day without drinking. But from what Jace saw earlier he couldn't.

Jace climbed up to the ledge outside the window in Simon's room. He saw Simon tossing and turning in his bed clearly still awake, though not without a lack of trying. He slid the window open and silently climbed through. As soon as his feet hit the ground Simon shot up out of his bed ready to fight the intruder. Jace smirked as he got a nice long look at Simon standing before him in a poor fighting stance completely naked.

"Shit!" Simon grabbed the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his waist. Jace just continued to stare thinking that if he had still been human he would probably be blushing. "Jace why are you here, in my room?" Jace walked towards Simon, backing him up to his bed. "You're hungry, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question as they both knew the answer and it wasn't what Jace was actually asking. "You mean you want me to...your..." Jace brought his hands to Simon's waist. Slowly grazing his fingertips up Simon's abs, not as well defined as his own but more than he would have thought, he stopped his hands on Simon's chest and with a light nudge Simon fell backward on his bed.

Jace sat down beside Simon and pulled his sleeve up to his elbow and held his wrist out to Simon. "It's okay, not like you haven't done it before." Jace reassured. Simon grabbed Jace's wrist with both hands and brought it to his lips. The anticipation was killing Jace. The only thing his trained mind could register was the feel of Simon's lips on his wrist. Then he felt the sharp pain of two fangs piercing his skin. The pain soon faded and all he was left with was a pleasure that was unrivaled by any other.

Jace almost whined in protest when Simon dropped his arm but was cut off when Simon brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Simon took advantage of Jace's surprise by deepening the kiss and easily taking control. This hadn't been what Jace had come there for but he had to admit despite his lack of experience Simon was a very good kisser and being able to taste his blood on Simon's tongue was an added bonus.

They broke apart long enough for Jace to take his shirt off and push Simon down on the bed. Straddling Simon's hips Jace leaned down for another searing kiss. Breaking the kiss Simon's lips trailed down Jace's neck, licking and sucking until he reached his pulse point. Then before Jace could even comprehend what was happening Simon's fangs sunk into Jace's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have received a few requests for more of this story. I'm working on a lot of stories right now but as long as you keep asking for more I'll keep writing more. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the waitress.**

Simon woke up to the weight and warmth of another body pressing into his. He turned his head to see Jace sleeping beside him. He was completely naked but the only thing Simon could see was the small amount of dried blood on his neck and the reopened wounds he had left there. Careful not to wake Jace, Simon slipped out of the bed and threw on a pair of jeans and an old band tee, making his way to the bathroom.

He closed the door and turned on the light. Wetting a washcloth he methodically wiped away any evidence of the previous night. He looked down at the now reddish brown cloth in his hands. He felt dizzy and the next thing he knew he was on his knees in front of the toilet.

Jordan was already awake and making breakfast in the kitchen. Bacon and eggs judging by the smell. Simon silently made his way to the fridge and pulled out two thermos's. Downing them quickly trying to refill his now empty stomach. "You ok?" Jordan switched off the stove and pulled himself up on the counter. "Can I ask you something completely hypothetical?" Jordan was the only one Simon could really talk to about 'vampire stuff' without feeling judged or pitied by them. "Shoot."

Simon pulled out two plates from the cupboard and set them down next to the stove. "Can vampires get sick and like vomit?" Simon could feel Jordan's confused gaze on him as he started to dish out the food evenly on the two plates. "I guess, I mean if they've been poisoned or something. I know of a few concoctions that don't exactly agree with your unique physiology." Simon thought about this for a moment. He hadn't consumed anything unusual lately, in fact the only thing he had in the past few days was… crap.

A new thought entered his mind. He did have an unusual headache and his senses seemed more sensitive than they usually were. "What about getting drunk. Can a vampire get drunk?" Simon then moved to the coffee machine and poured out two mugs. He moved the food and coffee to the small table all the while avoiding Jordan's probing eyes. "Alcohol doesn't really affect vampire's like that." Simon could hear Jace waking up in his bedroom and started to make his way for the door stopping only to grab his phone and wallet. "Simon you do know you don't have any shoes on right?" Simon stopped at the open door looking around and then remembering he left his sneakers in his room. He noticed a pair of Jordan's by the door and threw them on. He looked to Jordan before leaving. "Make sure he eats." Then he left, running out of the building as quickly as possible. Jordan only had a second to be confused before Jace walked out of Simon's room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers he knew were Simon's from the batman print.

Simon started to aimlessly walk the streets or what he thought was aimlessly walk the streets until he found himself standing in front of Taki's. Realizing he was still hungry he went in and sat in a booth in the back. A waitress he didn't recognize made her way to where he was sitting. She was cute and appeared surprising un-downworldery. That is until she got closer and Simon could make out the familiar sent of a werewolf.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?" Simon tried his best to be friendly but he knew this girl must be a member of Luke's pack and if she recognized him. It would be only a matter of minutes before Luke was either calling him or here worrying over him. "Bloody Mary heavy on the bloody please." The girl smiled and made here way back to the kitchen. If she did recognize him she did an excellent job of hiding it. She returned a few minutes later with a tall glass filled to the brim with red liquid. Simon smiled and took the drink, downing it and three others before deciding to leave. He tipped the waitress well before leaving.

Now what was he going to do? He couldn't go back to the apartment. Jordan didn't work today and was bound to have questions. Clary would notice something was up and want him to talk about it so her place was out too. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out of his jeans and noticed he had two missed calls, one new voicemail and a text. The calls were from Jordan and Jace, the text was from Jordan and the voicemail was from Jace. He opened the text first afraid of what Jace had to say to him. _I'm here when your ready to talk. _Concise and to the point the text conveyed Jordan's obvious worry along with the understanding Simon knew he would have if and when Simon decided to tell him about Jace.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath Simon prepared himself for Jace's voicemail. Dialling his inbox Simon lifted his phone to his ear. "You have one new message." _beep._ "Hey Simon, Jordan told me you seemed pretty freaked out this morning and I can understand why but I just wanted you to know that you didn't do anything wrong last night. I mean I did everything but beg you for it. Just stop beating yourself up, ok. Look I'll be at central park training with Alec today. You know the place. Come by, we should talk." _beep. _Simon started walking and then running in the direction of central park. He knew there were faster ways of getting there. He knew that compared to how fast he could run he was practically crawling there but he needed the time. He had no idea what he was going to say to Jace. He didn't even know what he felt about the previous night. But after hearing that message he also knew that he needed to see Jace, more than anything.

Jace was sparring with Alec when Simon finally got to the park. Instead of making himself known he stood in the distance, hidden under the trees, watching Jace's every move. Jace was elegant and powerful as he moved from the defensive to the offensive knocking Alec off his feet. Not that it lasted long. Alec was back on his feet and going after Jace with just as much force. Alec backed Jace up to a tree and without another way out Jace pushed off Alec's knee and jumped up in the tree like a cat being sprayed with water. Simon smiled and walked to the edge of the opening. Jace looked down from the tree and made eye contact with Simon. A smile broke out on his face and he jumped down from the tree landing a good few feet away from Alec. "Let's pick this up tomorrow." Jace said before darting across the grass to where Simon was.

"Typical, just when I'm about to win." Alec yelled after Jace. Jace turned around, running backwards he yelled back. "As if you could beat me." Alec rolled his eyes and started to make his way back to the Institute. Jace turned back around and almost crashed into Simon. "Hey." Simon breathed out when he felt Jace's breath on his lips. Jace took a step back to look at Simon, smiling at his disheveled hair and slightly crooked glasses. He reached a hand out and straightened Simon's glasses, letting his fingers linger on Simon's check. "Hey yourself." Simon pulled away and they started walking side by side through the trees.

"So, were you really sick this morning?" Simon looked to his feet, embarrassed to tell Jace the truth. He was a terrible excuse for a vampire. "Yeah, I think I was hungover." Jace smiled and started laughing, trying his best to hold it in and failing miserably. "It's not funny!" Simon shoved Jace's shoulder as he started laughing too. "Are you kidding? You got drunk off me! It's hilarious!" Simon stopped laughing and looked to the ground again. "Jace, what are we doing?" Jace moved closer to Simon lifting his chin up so they were looking in each other's eyes. "I don't know. But what I do know is that for the first time in a long time I didn't have any nightmares last night. I was happy and I don't want that to stop." Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He reached a hand out and sifted his fingers in Jace's soft golden hair. "Does that mean you want to try, I mean really try to see if this could work?" Jace smiled and picked up Simon's free hand and entwined their fingers. "Yeah, if you want to." Simon smiled and leaned in connecting their lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Realizing something Simon pulled away quickly. "Just you can't ever let me feed that much from you." Jace smiled. "Why? Didn't enjoy the hangover?" Simon pushed Jace back. "No I didn't." Jace started laughing again and ran down the path and through the park. Simon shook his head and ran after Jace.

Jace and Simon found their way back at Taki's and sat down in the same booth Simon sat in that morning. The same waitress walked up to the booth and smiled at them. "What can I get for you boys?" She asked with a knowing look. "I'll just have a vanilla milkshake, he'll have a Bloody Mary, heavy on the bloody." Simon smiled at Jace, how did he know what Simon's order was? The waitress walked away with a smile on her face and Simon saw her pull out her phone. Uh-oh he thought. The girl may not have noticed him this morning but she definitely noticed Jace. Jace reached out across the table and squeezed Simon's hand. "Will you relax already? No one should be this high strung on a date." Simon looked up at Jace. "A date?" Jace rolled his eyes at Simon's naiveté. "Well yeah, I thought we were trying." Simon smiled and moved his hand so Jace and his fingers entwined. "We are." Simon was pulled out of the moment by a vibrating in his pocket. It was a text message from Luke. _Since when do you have lunch with Jace? _Simon laughed and passed the phone to Jace. Jace read the message and pulled his hand away from Simon's to type a reply. Simon heard the sound of a sent message and grabbed the phone from Jace's hand. _Since I realized how drop dead gorgeous he is. _

"Jace! Are you crazy?" Jace just laughed as the waitress dropped off their drinks. Simon scowled at her until he felt Jace kick him under the table. Jace and Simon finished their drinks quickly. Jace paid and they left Taki's. "Where to now?" Jace asked as he followed Simon down the street. "Jordan would have left by now, so I was kind of thinking we could go back to the apartment and hang out." Jace picked up his pace until he was practically walking on Simon. "Well, well, Simon Lewis I do believe your propositioning me." Simon stopped walking and turned around his face inches from Jace's. "So what if I am." Simon waggled his eyebrows and ran in the direction of Simon and Jordan's apartment.

Jace slammed the door behind him and pushed Simon up against it. His lips capturing Simon's in a searing kiss. Simon could feel Jace's hands burn a path up his spine as they reached under his shirt. They separated only long enough for Jace to pull Simon's shirt off. Simon feeling his hunger return pushed Jace against the wall and trailed kisses down his neck. Instead of giving in and biting he pulled away ripping the shirt off Jace and moving to kiss, suck, and lick every inch of skin on his chest and stomach. He heard Jace growl above him as he made his way lower. Simon stopped at the top of Jace's jeans and looked up to Jace. Jace knew instantly what he wanted and shucked off his shoes. Simon undid Jace's jeans and pulled them down. He leaned back to give Jace room to take them off. "Are those my boxers?" He asked smirking up at Jace. Jace gave Simon on of his trademark grins. "I couldn't find mine this morning." Simon felt his hunger return and his fangs press into his bottom lip. Unable to contain it anymore he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Jace's hip right above his boxers. Claiming what was his and relishing in the taste of Jace.

Simon felt Jace jerk his hips towards him and he pulled back stroking his tongue over the wound. Jace grabbed his hair and pulled him up for another kiss. They made their way to Simon's room without detaching their lips. When they finally got there Simon was left in his boxers and pushed Jace down on the bed, like Jace had done to him the night before. A different kind of hunger filled Simon as he removed their last pieces of clothing and straddled Jace's hips.

-sometime later-

Simon and Jace lay side by side panting. Simon once again forgetting that he didn't need to breath anymore. Jace was covered in a layer of sweat, Simon on the other hand could't trick his glands as easily as his lungs. "You know your pretty great at that." Jace said rolling on his side to look at Simon's flawless body. "Your not too bad yourself." Jace returned his gaze to Simon's face. "Yeah I know but I didn't expect you to be so, you know, knowledgable." Simon leaned up suck on Jace's earlobe before pulling away slightly and whispering in his ear. "Instinct I suppose." Simon was lying through his teeth he just hoped Jace couldn't tell. Jace could tell but decided not to press the subject and just enjoy the moment. He rolled on top of Simon kissing him gently before getting off the bed. "I guess we should shower." Simon got up and motioned to the door that led to his bathroom. "After you, gorgeous."

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. And I know Simon would probably never call anyone gorgeous but I just couldn't resist. **


End file.
